Gabrielle
by Cloporte
Summary: Dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu... même quand ce qui était prévu devait être dur. Dernière fic.


_Au commencement,  
Elle avait connu l'amour,  
Et maintenant,  
Elle souffre pour que naisse l'odeur de leur amour._

_Au fond de cette pièce blanche,  
Elle entend ses cris et l'empressement des infirmières.  
Et puis, le silence.  
Celui qui noue son coeur._

_Sous la pluie de ses larmes de douleur,  
Sous le flot de forces qu'elle dépensait,  
Hermione s'évanouit._

«Hermione?»

La jeune fille se retourna vers d'où provenait la voix étouffée. Au travers de la porte patio, elle découvrit un homme d'une grande taille. Il se tenait nerveusement debout à côté de la plante de sa mère. Ses cheveux roux effleuraient ses larges épaules et ses mains seraient un bouquet de fleurs des plus simples.

Hermione crut d'abord que ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour, mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux du rouquin, elle su que c'était vrai, que c'était lui. Un sourire radieux se forma sur ses lèvres meurtries par ses dents. Elle s'avança vers la porte et fixa son ami au travers la vitre. Il lui sourit timidement en lui désignant le bouquet de marguerites.

Elle fit glisser la porte et le laissa entrer.

«Salut.

-Bonjour!»

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Ensuite, il s'écarta, mais garda sa main posée sur son épaule et l'observa quelques temps. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, mais qui n'était pas dans cet état par les temps qui couraient? Ses yeux avaient gardé la même intensité de leur jeunesse. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

«Comment ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Eh bien, je voulais te voir...

-J'ai cru que tu allais oublié que j'existais pour de vrai et que je n'étais pas qu'une simple correspondante...»

Ron se retourna vers elle. Il paraissait choqué, mais ses yeux étaient désolés. Il lui tendit les fleurs.

«C'est pour toi.

-Merci.»

Elle les prit et se dirigea derrière le comptoir où elle prit un vase et le rempli d'eau. Ron s'assit à table, devant le comptoir, et regarda autour.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire? demanda Hermione.

-Non, merci. Est-ce que tes parents sont là?

-Non, ils sont en vacances à la campagne, chez une de mes tantes», expliqua-t-elle en insérant les fleurs dans le vase.

Elle déposa le vase sur la table et s'assit en face de Ron. Il la dévisagea et reconnut qu'elle avait grandi, elle avait l'air d'une femme. Il se trouva ridicule avec son air, qu'il savait encore empreint de l'innocence de l'enfance.

Hermione se laissa dévisager ainsi, sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rougir. Réaliser que son jeune ami avait maintenant l'air d'un homme, un homme très séduisant, pouvait déconcerter plusieurs jeunes filles.

Trouvant soudain le silence très gênant, Ron prit la parole.

«Tu... Tu n'as pas peur d'être seule?»

Hermione haussa les sourcils et resta sans voix. Comment osait-il? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait grâce à son aide!

«Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, Ronald Weasley!

-Oui, oui, je sais bien! Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de «mais»!

-D'accord, d'accord! se résigna Ron sans caché son amusement. Est-ce que tu dors assez?

-Suffisamment, Monsieur le psychologue! taquina Hermione.

-Comment «suffisamment»?

-Ah Ron! Cesse d'être aussi protecteur! réprimanda Hermione. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ta formation d'Auror. Tu as tellement travaillé fort pour la faire!

-Hermione...

-J'ai lu un livre très intéressant qui parlait...

-Bon encore les livres! s'exclama Ron.

-... de l'effort physique, mais aussi de l'effort mental que chaque sorcier doit accomplir pour devenir Auror. Le livre s'appelait... Je ne me souviens plus trop... C'était «Sacrifices d'Aurors»... Je crois...

-C'est «Aurors et Sacrifices» par Daliane Doormet, intervint Ron.

-Tu l'as lu? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Ouais!»

Hermione sourit et se fit la remarque que même si Ron semblait avoir changé énormément depuis 5 mois, il restait toujours son ami, le même qu'elle avait connu durant 7 ans. Malgré tout, il la surprendrait toujours. C'était ce qui le démarquait de Harry. Pour elle, Harry était comme son frère. Il voyait tout en elle, il la connaissait trop bien. Mais Ron, lui, lisait au travers d'elle. Il se laissait émerveiller par elle et c'était ce qui l'attirait le plus chez lui. Hermione s'était vraiment ennuyée de son ami. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était à la gare King's Cross, en revenant de leur septième année à Poudlard.

_Elle venait de serrer longuement Harry dans ses bras. L'obligeant à lui donner des nouvelles de lui durant le temps qui allait arriver. Ses parents l'attendaient plus loin, mais elle n'était pas prête à partir. Elle aurait pu rester encore des heures et des heures à regarder Ron la regarder, se demandant s'il devait l'encercler de ses bras. Finalement, c'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle se fit un chemin entre les bras de Ron et un nid au creux de son épaule. Il posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos tremblant de Hermione. Elle releva la tête pour le fixer. C'est ainsi qu'il avait senti les larmes lui monter à son tour aux yeux. Un noeud douloureux s'étaient formé sur le bord de sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille._

_«Je... Je t'... Hermione?_

_-Oui? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_-Je... Tu vas me manquer.»_

_Et sans rien rajouter, il l'avait embrassé sur le front et s'était écarté avant que ses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Jamais, ils n'avaient ressenti ce mal profond, ce vide sans fond dans leurs corps. Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré et Ron avait été peu amical avec sa famille. Ensuite, ils s'étaient écris de nombreuses lettres, sans se revoir. Et puis, un bon matin, alors qu'il était en congé, Ron avait décidé de rendre visite à sa vieille amie._

Maintenant, elle se trouvait devant lui et lui souriait. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, ce vide, qu'il ressentait depuis la dernière fois, s'était rempli. Un étonnant bonheur parcourait son corps. Son regard, à elle, gardait un coin sombre.

«Dans ce livre, dit Hermione, ils parlaient que les relations des Aurors s'arrêtaient surtout à leurs partenaire de travail, non?

-Oui, ils en parlent.

-J'imagine que c'est vrai. À part des lettres, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup recevoir de tes nouvelles...

-Hermione, je suis désolé.

-Je sais bien, mais ne t'attends pas à retentir chez moi sans avoir des réprimandes, Ronald Weasley! s'emporta la jeune fille.

-Attends une minute! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute? Et pourquoi, toi, tu n'es jamais venue au Terrier? Tu sais très bien que tu y es la bienvenue!» accusa Ron.

Hermione détourna son regard et se leva d'un bond. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'y tint.

«Je travaille très fort, moi aussi, Ron.»

Ron se leva à son tour et vint tout proche de Hermione. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

«Étudier des manuscrits toute la nuit pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard! Tu peux faire ça aussi chez moi!

-Non... souffla-t-elle.

-Voyons, tu...

-Ça fait trop mal, Ron! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant violemment.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?»

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula.

«Je ne comprends pas...» dit-il doucement.

Lentement, il s'approchait de Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il étendit le bras et enferma son épaule dans sa main chaude. Il l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui.

«Explique-moi», implora-t-il.

Hermione plongea son regard humide dans le sien. Ils se retrouvaient comme la dernière fois.

«J'ai peur, Ron. J'ai peur pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. De... Depuis qu'on s'est quittés à la gare, je ressens un énorme vide au fond de moi, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour vivre heureuse. Et cette «chose», en fait, c'est toi. J'ai... J'ai compris qu'est-ce qu'était toute cette intensité d'émotions que je ressentais quand je te voyais.»

Ron écoutait, mais tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Son coeur battait si fort la chamade, qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir. Hermione, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Maintenant, qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter.

«Et maintenant que tu vas devenir Auror, j'ai encore plus peur. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de te perdre. Non seulement, je te perdrais, mais de plus, je me perdrais pour toujours parce que cette intensité serait toujours en moi et il n'y aurait personne pour l'apaiser. Tu comprends? Je ne veux pas t'aimer de toutes mes forces et ensuite te voir disparaître. Ron, je... Serre-moi fort!»

Et sans y penser deux fois, Ron encercla, le plus vite qu'il pu, ses bras autour des épaules fragiles de Hermione. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras, voulant ne faire qu'un avec elle. Et cette fois, il laissa couler ses larmes. Ron repensait à Hermione en train de se morfondre à son sujet. Il l'imaginait si belle, mais pourtant, si inquiète. La guerre contre Voldemort n'était toujours pas terminée. Tous ces moments, toutes ces nuits blanches... Comme il aurait souhaité être là pour la rassurer, pour la consoler, pour l'aimer. Mais maintenant, il y était. Elle était dans ses bras, en train de pleurer.

Ron l'écarta légèrement et la fixa dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et semblaient si épuisés. Alors qu'une dernière larme roula sur la joue de Ron, il se pencha et lui murmura tout doucement:

«Je t'aime.»

Ces simples mots avaient suffi à Hermione. Elle éclata de rires et serra Ron dans ses bras. Elle posa de légers baisers dans son cou, tout en murmurant:

«On ne peut pas... On ne peut pas...»

Poussé par le désir, Ron lécha les joues de Hermione et embrassa doucement son nez. Lorsque enfin ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée s'imposa en lui. Il adorait ce nouveau contact et ne pu s'arrêter là. Lentement, sa langue s'inséra dans la petite bouche sucrée de Hermione qui lui offrait avec un grand plaisir.

Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Ron souffla doucement au creux de son oreille:

«Je t'aime tant...»

Il embrassa son oreille. Ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus vers sa mâchoire, sous les petits gémissements de la jeune femme. Elle sentit une de ses mains se poser dans le bas de son dos et l'autre hésiter dans le coin de son épaule. Alors que Ron s'aventurait dans son cou, Hermione s'empressa de prendre la main hésitante de Ron et de la diriger vers son sein qui brûlait d'excitation. Elle dû avoir un moment d'égarement, puisqu'elle réalisa soudain, qu'ils étaient étendus dans le lit de ses parents. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et Hermione pouvait sentir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ron. Son sexe dur frôlait souvent ses cuisses. Quant à son sexe, à elle, il nageait dans une mer d'excitation, mais, pourtant, aucun des deux ne faisaient les premiers pas. Il semblait attendre qu'elle fasse les premiers pas, malgré son empressement évident.

«Ron...»

Il détacha ses lèvres brûlantes de sur sa peau. Il l'observa et vit son inquiétude. Il devina que ce n'était pas une inquiétude qui se prêtait à l'aspect physique de la chose. S'ils allaient plus loin, cela voudrait dire qu'ils devenaient un couple. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas vivre dans un environnement aussi instable. Et c'était ce qui l'attendait avec lui.

Ron s'enleva de sur elle à contre coeur. Il roula sur le côté, mais garda tout de même son bras collé au sien. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner complètement.

Hermione sentit de nouvelles larmes montées dans ses yeux, mais elle se retint. Son regard se durcit.

«Je suis désolée, Ron, mais on doit... on doit... Je crois que le mieux serait de prendre des distances... Ton travail... Si tu venais à mourir, Ron, je... je le prendrais jamais...»

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder et il en fit de même. Son regard était déterminé et, à la fois, malheureux.

«Si c'est ce que tu désires, Hermione, je le ferai. Je crois sincèrement que tu es la femme de ma vie. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais à mon tour. Mais si tu le veux bien, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Hermione, je préfère passé quelques heures avec toi et puis mourir, plutôt que passé toute une vie loin de toi! Veux-tu prendre ce risque avec moi?»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione avait laissé ses larmes coulées sur ses joues et avait souri de toutes ses dents. Bientôt, elle était sur Ron, en train de l'embrasser avec ardeur alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

«Je t'aime, Ron.»

Nus et amoureux, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que Ron ne puisse se tenir au-dessus de Hermione. Il s'étendit à côté d'elle et embrassa furtivement un de ses seins et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne en sentant son doux parfum avant de s'endormir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ron partit en mission pour le Ministère au Danemark, mais il ne revint jamais. C'est en tremblant de tout son corps que Hermione apprit la nouvelle. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son ventre où son amant y avait plongé leur enfant. Hermione savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, mais elle devait au moins faire l'effort pour son enfant. Leur enfant, Gabrielle.

Cette histoire a été écrite en un soir. De 23 heures à 2 heures. C'est triste? Dans la vraie vie, Hermione aurait aussi perdu son bébé.

_Cette fic était ma dernière. Je vais publier le reste de mes autres fics. C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à écrire. Ce soir était une délivrance d'écrire. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça semble si mauvais._

_Je vous dis merci à l'avance. Au revoir Gabrielle._

_Alexie Cloporte_


End file.
